In recent years, many consumers have sought to find ways to reduce vehicle fuel consumption due to extreme volatility in crude oil prices. As such, fuel-saving devices began to prevail, many of which are mounted on a connecting pipe between the tank and the engine of the vehicle.
There are many ways for the fuel-saving devices to achieve fuel conservation, such as feeding oxygen gas and hydrogen gas which are separated by electrolyzing water into an engine to increase the oxygen supply and a new fuel of hydrogen, or the usage of direct current (DC) under high voltage in the car to ionize the air to form ozone (O3) for subsequent entry into the engine to improve the oxygen supply. However, all these conventional fuel-saving methods or devices incurred high cost, and the resultant fuel efficiency is not cost-justified.